A new reality
by BlackSimiStar
Summary: If you had a chance to be in Naruto and can actively be some sort of influence in Naruto's life then read a long as "Tim". A individual who got that chance. How can one persons in Naruto's life make a difference in the ninja world Unbeated
1. Chapter 1

Sakura stared at Naruto as the leaf ninja unchained him outside of the village. She walks up and slaps him and walks away. Naruto grunts loudly as the leaf ninja laugh around him. One reads off Naruto's supposed crimes. He grunts in response to the crimes and stretches.

It has been 4 days of cramped living space and traveling to some remote location. Pervy… no the Toad Sage had the toads remove him from their contract, it was a sad day and during those few private moments Naruto found out who his parents were. Thank you Konoha. Screwing over the fourth's son.

I'm so happy the Fire Daimyo was there when my sentence was carried out. They asked for my final words and I was so happy to watch the leaf villiage remove my father's face from the side of the mountain as well as remove the Uzumaki swirl from their vest. Friends… psst.

When the village heard my statement they called me a liar. That ended quickly when they looked at the 5ths face as well as the freaking shinobi council. Their poker face was epic. Some looked like how could they have missed it, others was like how did he find out.

That was when they tried to get me to open up some secret scrolls from the fourth and my mother. I declined. The Fire Daimyo was mad at the village as well. I should of released the Kyuubi on them but Iruka was there as well as the two from the ramen shop and their tears gave me pause. I will miss them, but right now I have to stop these leaf ninjas from thinking they can hit me like Sakura just did. So I went into Kyuubi mode. They're dead.

I turn to look at Sakura. Aww... she looks scared. She should be. I'm thinking about scratching her. But I still love her… maybe… I don't know. But I jump at her and she calls me a baka and runs.

I watched Sakura hop away and turn around to see where I currently was. I was in the middle of a desert. Damn. I might as well start walking. But before I do that lets see if these recently departed ninjas have anything on them that I can use.

Aquired: A sword, a few kunai, some scrolls and money.

Time for my impromptu epic journey, first let's go to an inn. There has to be one nearby. My emotions are starting to act up and if I don't get somewhere right away I may break down in the middle of the desert. And with my luck somebody I don't want to see or find me may pop up. Hn, they'll probably pop up at the inn to but atleast I'll have a bed.

END OF Naruto's POV

* * *

It has been a trying year for our dear boy in orange. You would think he was a rapist, traitor, murder, or something equally as evil. Nope just a boy of bad circumstances. He has friends in high places but without much power. And he is not the only one. A lot of characters new and old have been caught up in power plays since forever. Its just that in this version of reality for him and several other characters things will be a little different.

* * *

PRESENT DAY – Your POV

Hello, my name is Tim I will not tell you if I am a boy or a girl. That is not the problem here. The problem is that I am currently re-watching Naruto's anime series and in this is episode Naruto is being banished. Which is only something I have read in fanfiction. Some epic some ehh but still nonetheless fanfiction. So as I check other sites to make sure someone didn't try to make their own version of the show for shits and giggles. But even on Crunchy it's changed.

Did someone update Naruto and didn't tell anyone? Man I freaking out a little. I wonder if other anime have been changed.

END OF POV

* * *

The doorbell rings Tim gets up from his desk and checks the door a Fedex man is standing outside with an impatient look on his face.

Tim opens the door. The Fedex guys asks, "if a "Tim" lives here." Tim replies, "I am that person." The Fedex guy hands over a box and asks Tim to sign for the package. After Tim receives the package and the Fedex guy walks away, tim looks at the box to see who it is from. "Who sent this?" Tim asks. The Fedex guy turns and smirks, "I just deliver the mail." He then turns around walks to his truck, pauses, "Just one thing be careful what you wish for," gets in and drives off.

* * *

YOUR POV

I'm staring at this package like what the hell. I have to think. Three questions go off quickly in my mind. Am I hated enough for someone to send me something that can kill me. No. Did I order something recently? No. Is it my birthday? No. I shake the box. Nothing. Intrigued but slightly terrified I leave the box next to the door and go back to watching Naruto. I want to see what happens next. Will he meet up with Sasuke and have some yaoi love fest. Go to his mother's birthplace re open it and make it one of the top 5 villages. Learn seals at a master level. Get revenge on Konoha. I want to know. So I sit down and push play.

* * *

Naruto –POV

I finally make it to an inn. So far no one has recognized me and I'm emotionally drained. I get a room and first thing I do after I set up some privacy seals is scream. WHY! What did I do? I did everything I could. I took the glares, I took the bad food, I took the hatred, I told the beatings, I took everything. But because I want to move up in rank. I want to be Chunin and have been trying to get stronger and smarter so I can achieve it just for them to say I'm unstable and attempted to banish me. Me the one who saved them countless times and helped with most of the more recently allies they have made contracts with. Once I start my journey I need to thank Princess Gale when I get a chance. Because of her and the fire Daimyo I was able to leave without being banished and maybe even worse killed. I hope Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. I don't when but they changed so much in this past year. And, if it wasn't for them I'll probably be dead. I don't know what changed in them but thank Kami it did.

Mom… Dad… I promise I will not let the leaf village win. I will get strong, Kami help me I will. And I will prove to them they lost their greatest ninja of all time, Hokage material is now gone, believe it!

* * *

YOUR POV

I wish I could help him. Like being his shield, helping him get stronger. His mother was apart of a great village. His great aunt was one of the founding members of another great village. But he knows nothing. If I could I'll help. I'll probably be like a seal master and help teach him all about it. Maybe like in this one fanfiction I read give him access to the Uzumaki archives or something similar. It won't be easy but he'll learn and grow and I can help.

END of POV

* * *

The box by the door starts to shake and thump on the floor. Tim runs towards the door and the box explodes open. In front in big capital letters Tim reads, "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!" Next thing Tim receives is a brain overload. Every fanfiction Tim has ever read about the Uzumaki's enters into Tim's brain. Tim blacks out and wakes up in a small dingy apartment surrounded by old ramen cups.

 **Should Tim be a girl or boy... what would you do if you could help Naruto, be Naruto?** **Suggestions wanted.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Introduce yourself

I always loved Naruto as a series. It was fun to watch and when Naruto did big and great things, I felt like a proud parent. The show was called Naruto so as a fan I wanted Naruto to be great. And he was, kind of.

Watching Naruto showed me that nothing comes easy. And even in his own show he was placed 2nd or 3rd. It took forever, just to be recognized.

Now I ask you. Have you ever wanted to be in a show so badly, that you believe you can personally make a difference? You can be the parent or sibling the MC always needed. The helping hand to guide not lead but ensure that the MC knows that love is not when someone shows you a minuscule fraction of attention. That someone knows your shortcomings and understands you are to scared to come forward, knowing the ridicule of your peers may heap upon you once they find out. Because they will, why because of a teacher's slip or because they want to emotionally hurt you so they mind your business and not there own.

A lot of things you wish you could do and that's what I am currently thinking right now.

Yesterday I was watching a Naruto series. I don't know if it was a filler but I think it was. Naruto was kicked out of Konoha.

Mad and upset. I wanted nothing more than to reach into the television set and slap Sakura across the face. So much my time, money and energy went into this series and for the show to take this kind of turn was both exciting and gut wrenching at the same time. I wanted to help Naruto get revenge. I wanted to make Naruto some unstoppable ninja.

I guess my dreams were heart felt enough because waking up on a ramen-cup covered floor knocked my mind into overdrive. I instantly thought if this was a dream I do not want to wake up. For once happy I live at home with my mom and dad. So if I was passed out at home someone will find me.

I always told myself that if I could be in any anime it would be Naruto. I don't know why but that I wanted to be happy for him. I never believed that I would have a chance outside of a video game but here I am laid out on the floor.

I started to laugh softly until I heard a gasp. I looked up and saw a once four-legged table now only three legged table a chair and a blue-eyed blond boy eating ramen in a orange towel, that has seen better days. He was staring back at me with a fork full of ramen paused at his mouth.

I rubbed my eyes and blinked

And blinked again.

Dream or reality I barely had time to think, but I believe that my first sentence was extremely epic.

TIM

Oops, sorry I mush have miscalculated my replacement jutsu.

I will leave you to your meal. Have a good day.

I quickly got up avoiding the broken nails and creaking boards and stumbled towards the door. Now you're probably wondering how I am so accepting and understanding so quickly.

Come on, this is Naruto. I have dreamed of this show since forever. My dream before may not have been this detailed but after I watch a movie or play the game this usually happens so being here for real was not my first thought. I believed that this was a dream and I may as well enjoy it like I have all the others.

Once I made it outside I looked to the left and right and had no idea where I was. I'm so use to my dreaming going along with what I was playing or watching but to be dropped right in the middle of Naruto's home with no real direction I was confused. A small part of my brain started to believe I was really in Naruto but I pushed that thought down.

TIM

Tim, you're not in Kansas anymore

So what do I do? I hide. I don't know my purpose here and I brain feels like it loading up. Like I'm learning things, habits, skills, seals, history, math, science, chakra, jutus, etc. but at a mind-numbing slow pace.

I look down at my hands and legs. I'm smaller now. No longer am I the adult I was yesterday. Something red strings falls infront of my face I pull.

TIM

GAH! (yells)

It is attached to my head. And pulling softer and actually filling it in my hands I recognize it as hair. I have red hair. So here I am bright red-haired… I touch my chest and crotch… girl, hiding under Naruto's apartment stairs. My first question is _what is my purpose_? I don't know. The last couple of dreams I had I played a boy ninja so I guess this time around I'm a girl. YAY… I guess.

I hear the creaking of steps and look up through the cracks and see a bright orange tracksuit. Instantly I 'm on guard. _Will he find me? Do I want to be found? What am I suppose to do?_ I don't want to meet him until I know my purpose. My brain is still slowing loading information and I peak behind the stairs and watch him walk away.

TIM

Maybe this is my chance. Since I have know known goals,

maybe I can teach him to become stronger. That way he

will actually learn something before he is 16.

Yes, that is what I will do. Teach Naruto. Why not at 12 he's gullible. And I already know about his past, present, and future. Or parts but still enough. I can teach him and he can be confident in his protests on becoming hokage. If he does follow Sasuke for 18 seasons its because he wanted to not because Sasuke was the first in 18 seasons to acknowlwdge the fact the Naruto has some skill. Yes, I Tim... no I have to think of another name… My real name is Timaki… why not Kai… that's just the last three letter of my name switch around. And since my hair is bright red, my last name can be Uzumaki.

TIM

And today marks the day Kai Uzumaki is born! (whispers)

After talking to myself once again aloud, I pause and try to remember what Naruto wore on his head when he left this morning. Since I can't remember I leave my hiding place from behind the stairs and walk back up and into his apartment. I look around and don't see any goggles so I make an assumption about him not have made genin quite yet.

This may be a long dream. If I'm starting this far into the past, I pause once again and go over some of the information currently loaded in my mind. Heh. So I know the kage bushin and henge. I quickly make a clone and tell them to start practicing all the chakra control techniques we've learned so far. I quickly henge myself into a non descript women and leave the apartment. I look left and right and no one, which has been, and occurrence all morning. It must be fate. I quickly make it down the stairs and I begin to follow the path Naruto has taken before.


	3. Chapter 3 - Naruto's POV

As I walk towards the academy, new headband on my head with my googles around my neck I think about what happened last night. I have been lied to.

Last night my old sensei, Mizuki, told me of the Kyuubi. I as well as the rest of my class believed that the 4th Hokage killed the beast. But that was not true. Last night I found out that the 4th sealed it, inside of me, when I was barely minutes old. And for some reason the old man believed that it was a good idea to tell everyone.

So after speaking with the old man last night after the incident I went home to my shabby apartment. After resting my eyes off and on all night I realized that I couldn't sleep so I got up an after a quick shower which was once again freezing cold, I made some ramen. Then out of nowhere some red-haired woman dropped into my apartment, but after looking surprised herself she quickly left.

I can't stop thinking about my life choices. After last night I kept thinking do I really want to be a ninja of a village of liars and protect civilians who rather see me dead. I remember days ago crying to the old man asking, _why am I hated_? And him just looking at me sadly telling me it will get better.

I use to ask myself everyday for years, _why am I ignored, neglected, and misunderstood_?

To find out last night that it was never my fault. That it was the fault of the 4th Hokage, and that he wanted me to be seen as a hero, but the people did not listen. Did the old man even tell them that part? Why didn't they listen to him if he did? Why didn't he make them? Why is my life so soul crushing?

I get up and leave. If I stay in my thoughts anymore people will see. I don't want this village to see me cry. They laugh more at my tears. The taunts are louder and those who ignore me seem to never be present. So I put on my smile, forced, but its my armor and walk to school. The villages still whisper and point, but I smile. They still jeer, but I smile, they still ignore, but I continue to smile until I make it to the school, down the hallway and into the classroom.

I walk inside and my smile is now strained. Today I can see it already will not be easy. Cracks are forming so quickly I can barely but them back together. But I know I just need to make it through today and by tomorrow once I calm down I can finally be a real ninja. I just hope I get a instructor who is doesn't care to work with me. The old man atleast owes me that much, right?

Several steps into the classroom and already Shikamaru and Kiba are coming at me about my presence. I point to my forehead and continue walking. I unconsciously sit next to Sasuke still in my thoughts not really caring where I ended up.

Next thing you hear is two girl screeching at the door. Yelling about who came to classroom first. Yelling about whose toe was the first to enter. Their yelling is giving me a headache and a crack in my happy smile is visible to all but me. But no one is paying attention to the 'dead last' and for once I am unknowingly grateful.

After a while Sakura walks over and tell me to move, rudely, so that she can sit down next to Sasuke. I am tired and I don't want to act like a fool. All I want to do is sit and get my thoughts in order from last night. But I don't I turn to her grinning harder than ever.

NARUTO

Why sit next to the teme, Sakura-chan?

Yesterday, I learned a new jutsu do you mind if

I show you?

Immediately I was hit in the back of the head. My head hit the desk so hard that I temporarily saw stars. I quickly dropped my mask.

NARUTO

You bitch! (Sneered)

Everyone turned to me in shock. Even the pink harpy and the teme looked at me in shock. Before anyone could question me Iruka walks in. He looks at the silent classroom and sees that they are all staring at me.

IRUKA

What did you do, Naruto?

I look at him in shock. Holding my bloody nose. Iruka flinches at the hurt on face. And finally seeing Sakura standing over me knows why my hand is covering my blooded face.

IRUKA

Sakura why are you still standing up, sit down class is about to start.

And, apologize to Naruto for hitting him.

He mouths to me _I'm sorry_ but I turn my head. Sakura is coming out of her initial shock and walks to sit in between me and the teme. I hear no apology and really didn't expect one.

I tune out the speech Iruka starts to give to the class. I only start listening when I hear some of the names of my fellow classmates. Once he gets to team 7 I hear my name, Sakura's and the teme's. I already knew that there is a 100% chance that my new teacher will most likely dwell on the villages pride and joy, Sasuke-teme Uchiha.

So immediately I jump up stating why someone as fantastic as me is on the same team as the teme. Iruka, explains embarrassing me once again with my grades and test being the lowest. Once again I look at him with a hurt expression he seemed to have forgotten I was always put out of classes that thought about how to be a ninja. Or how I was given inaccurate information. Wasn't he there last night when Mizuki even admitted that he did it himself, because of the Kyuubi.

Iruka's pauses midrant when he realizes what he is saying and who he is saying it too, like he just remembered the conversation that happened last night. He drops his small smile and frowns, opening his eyes and turns to look at me.

I at this time have already started to give a weak chuckle and started to scratch the back of my head. I sit down and look down not seeing the small frown on Iruka's face.

Iruka lets us know what our jounin's name is and continues to the other teams. I have once again tuned him out and can already see my future as a konoha ninja.

I can already see it now, that I may learn one or two things if any from this new sensei. I know already me losing my mask will not help me in the future so I start piecing it back together piece by piece so that I can be my 'happy' self by the time he or she arrives. Maybe I'm wrong but I don't have much hope in my teaching Kakashi Hayate.

* * *

Hours pass and I can't hear myself think. We are the only three in the classroom as Iruka had prior engagements to attend to. Before he leaves he tries to start a conversation with me but knows much cannot be said with the other two around. He does apologize and leaves.

Once he is gone and even while he was there all I/we/me-teme-Iruka hear is 'Sasuke-kun!' this or 'Sasuke-kun' that. So I jump up, startling both the pink harpy and the teme. Sakura, forgetting what happened earlier, starts to yell as I walk towards the chalkboard. I start looking for the dustiest; chalk powdered filled eraser and place it at the top of where the wall at the door meet. Sakura scowls at me and the teme speaks for the first time that no real jounin will fall for such and obvious prank. Minutes later the door opens and the eraser falls on a grey-haired jounin's head. I laugh.

KAKASHI

My first impression, I hate you. Meet me on the roof.

He poofs away. I get up and walk up the stairway to the roof. Once there we introduce ourselves and I am seeing that there may be trust issues based on the fact that when it was his turn to tell us about himself we only learned his name. He then told us to meet early tomorrow morning and not to eat. My head was still hurting so I nodded still all smiles and left. I wanted just a few moments to myself but I ate dinner and had to go home.

I start walking purposely ignoring the glares and definitely not seeing the one or two people showing concern. I walk towards training ground 7 to both locate it and to be alone. I suddenly remember that Iruka gave me something before he left the class, what was it as I pat myself down once I had reached the training grounds. I find it. A book. I don't want to think any more so I sit down and try to read. This was the first real thing anyone has ever given to me willingly. So I want to see what it was about. I open the front cover and know immediately why I never looked for one. Why I never dug one when I found my broken box spring, lumpy mattress, barely usable couch.

I look at the first line. It looks like gibberish. I can see the letters, as I learned them through watching the older kids at the orphanage. But I don't know what the letters mean together. At the time I was just happy to have learned the alphabet. I look down at the page and think _I can't read this_ and for the first time in a long time I feel the back of my eyes start to prick. I want to cry. My first gift, a book from the first person who saw me as a person. Who even though may have faults treats me like a kid, someone to finally acknowledge me enough to give me something outside of ramen. And I can't even pay them pack and read the book they gave me.


	4. Chapter 4 - They finally meet

NARUTO POV

I don't know how to read. I look back and think over my last three years of school. I remember taking the test the first time and asking the teachers what the words were on the test and I also remember them telling me to shut up and take it or get out. Either way the class laughed, I laughed and then I left.

I remember before the second test I asked Hokage how to spell my name. He was shocked and sad at the same time. But that was the first time he actually answered my question. He even took the time to watch me both write and spell it out. But that was after he thought me how to write my ABC's which was also something he was surprised about. He knew I indeed did know them since I sung it for him when he visited me at the orphanage. But he did not know I never learned how to write them out.

He looked very sad at this fact, but I was just so happy to learn at the time I didn't really question it. Someone was teaching me. I can write. I know my ABC's and what they look like. Once he was satisfied enough he taught me how to spell my name. It's N-A-R-U-T-O space U-Z-U-M-A-K-I.

He promised he was going to teach me how to read but time after time, he was busy. Or his personal assistant would not let me enter. So I quit. Last night was actually the first time I saw him in 2 years. I almost hopped up to run to see if he would finally keep his promise. But I quickly deaded the issue. How could I honestly ask him any question such as, _hey old man, can you still help me to read?_ After learning that he lied to me my whole life.

* * *

KAI POV (I'm changing her name to Kai from Tim it will be easier to follow since that will be her name throughout the story…)

 _Where is the boy_? It should not be this hard to find one cute, blue-eyed boy with whiskers. I just need to find him and introduce myself and come off as non-threating as possible. I finally finish downloading a lot of material, which is mostly about the Uzumaki's. I'm thanking kami as now I have actual things to teach the boy. Things about his clan. I also remember about the Uzumaki temple here in Konoha. As soon as that thought came to mind. The location and how it looked when it was first built came to the forefronts of my mind. I giggled this will be fun.

* * *

NARUTO POV

I get up to head to the ramen stand. I just want to eat and go home. I start thinking about tomorrow and wonder if Iruka even cares about me. I grip the book hard against my chest. He knows how Sakura treats me; he knows how much Sasuke hates me. He knows these things so why…

I shake my head.

Yet, he makes a comment infront of the class like it was my fault the class was quiet. I was knocked into my desk. My nose was bleeding anyone would have been angry at the time. Then once again later he talks about how I should of did better in the class and on tests. That why I am at the bottom. Knowing after last night Mizuki gave me wrong information. Kicked me out for no reason. Among other things.

I look at the book tightly gripped in my hands. I raise it over my head to throw when someone grabs my arm. I look up to see nothing but smoke.

* * *

KAI POV

I am still looking for the boy. As I walked through the village I have seen several of Naruto's classmates with headbands and know he must of have past. I want to find him quickly before I loose my chance to make a difference. After walking some house I finally spot the boy. To excited and not thinking properly I rush over. He raises his hand and was about to hit me with a book before I stopped him. I look at my hand and quickly drop my henge.

* * *

NORMAL POV

KAI

Hey watch out there, Naruto. You almost hit me.

States cheerfully. Naruto looks at here questionably. He grins stupidly and points at her.

NARUTO

Hey you're that girl that got lost and fell into my house earlier.

He screams.

KAI

Aww, you're so cute!

She squeals lowering her hand that is holding him and the raised book. He lets go of his hand and ruffles his hair.

KAI

I have been looking all over this city for you

young man. First to apologize and second to

finally meet you properly!

Kai hold out her hand for him to shake.

* * *

KAI POV

I was going to be all slowly getting to know him but I can't do that to the boy. Hair and everything makes me a Uzumaki in the dream. So why not rip this Band-Aid off quickly and tell him I'm his cousin or something. This is my dream and I can be whomever I want.

* * *

NARUTO POV

Meet me? Who is this girl? How does she know my name? Doesn't she know who I am? What I am?

* * *

NORMAL POV

KAI

My name is Kai Uzumaki, But you can call me Kai. Since we

are cousins. Or in general terms "family".

Naruto looks at Kai suspiciously, _Uzumaki huh? If that is true, where…_

NARUTO

Where have you been my whole life

Naruto jumps back in anger, hope and sadness. Kai sighs sadly.

KAI

I'm only 15 years old. I just made it to this village yesterday.

Last night as I was wondering I got lost in

the woods. I overheard a conversation and heard

your name. I came looking for you once the coast was clear.

Kai eyes begin to water.

KAI

Do you know how hard it is to look for someone

you didn't know existed. I thought my family

was dead. After my mother died. I was alone.

I started searching for the past two years for someone

anyone in my family.

Naruto looks up. _So she heard, if she knows why did she still look for me? Also, why didn't she tell me any of this morning? Let me see what she wants before I agree to anything. But if she is my family maybe just maybe she may know who my parents are._

Kai wipes a tear and smiles softly, _those acting classes really worked out back home, eh. I almost believed my own self. But my story..._ Kai pauses. _I don't remember practicing that story. It must be an automatic answer in my dream. Either way it worked._

 _I want to know if she will tell me the truth. I need to asked her what exactly she heard last night and see if she will lie to me or not._ Naruto thinks.

NARUTO

Do you know what I am?

Kai nods.

KAI

You're a boy. You're a cute blonde boy with

'fox'- like attributes. You're my family.

Kai responds confidently.

Naruto looks up in surprise. He turns away from Kai and starts to walk towards his apartment. Kai follows after using a quick henge. Naruto notices this but keeps quiet as they walk. The pair reaches his rusted broken down apartment in a few silent minutes. Naruto enters and sees Tim shadow clone waiting for him. He quickly turns to bolt, but Kai stops him. She drops her henge and leads him back into the apartment.

KAI

Calm down, remember I said earlier I have been looking for you?

In case you came home before I found you I left a clone here

to tell me if you came home before I had a chance to find you

myself.

Kai nods to the clone, it nods back and disappears in a poof. Kai goes silent for a minute as all the clones' information is absorbed.

Kai walks over to the couch and sits down. Naruto sits at the table watching both the door and Kai.

KAI

What do you know about the Uzumaki clan?

NARUTO

I have a clan?

KAI

So I guess that means nothing, am I right?

Naruto nods. Kai sighs, _this dream is really detailed. I may need to just let myself go and be one with the dream. When I wake up I'll wake up. Yeah, right now I'm with Naruto so I'll make this boy strong. So even when I do wake up I can say with confidence I can make a difference in Naruto if I ever had the chance to be in the show._

KAI

It's a good thing that you are sitting down. This make take a while,

I'll get up and make us some tea. Where do you keep your tea?

NARUTO

I don't have any tea, but I can make us some ramen.

Kai settles back down into the couch.

KAI

That's great! But I'll go buy some teach once I finish my story.

Go and make the ramen now. Because there will be a lot of

information. You will learn both why our clan was one of the best

and very much hated.

Naurto nods and walks towards the kitchen to start the ramen.

While he is away Kai begins to think. _I want him to trust me. So I must tell him everything. Why the Uuzmaki's were both loved and feared. He needs to know his heritage. He never learned that and I know for sure he was never thought. Plus I know everything about the Uzumaki's. I'm like a walking library. I'm still loading things but so far I know seals, jutus, history, politics, sciences, everything. Naruto will learn it all as well. I will make sure I can teach him everything before I wake up. I want to see him strong, smart and happy. Because he will be great or this knowledge given to me will all be a waste. I'm still don't know what my purpose is in this dream but until it comes I will make sure Naruto is not ignorant to things any longer._

As Naruto is making the ramen he thinks on the upcoming conversation. _I know I shouldn't trust her so easily. But I want to know about my family my clan. She talks as if they no longer exist but I still want to know something… anything…the old man gave me this name. I hope it's really mine. Not some random name of the draw. But I won't tell her yet. It's not her business to know. But if Uzumaki is really my name and this is really my clan. Then I want to know everything. Damn, these three minutes takes foever_!


	5. Chapter 5 - The Uzumaki temple

Once the ramen was done and all was said and done it was story time! Naruto walk back towards Kai and handed her a steaming cup of ramen and sat down in his chair. Once he was settled Kai begain her tale of how the Uzumaki were once a proud clan that lived on a small island called 'Uzushiogakure.' Kai talked bout how the Uzumaki's were direct descendant of 'Asura Otsutsuki' who was the youngest son of the Sage of sixth paths. They are cousins of the Senju as long ago they were all one clan but split up due to differentiating beliefs only to come together many decades later through marriage of the first Hokage.

After the marriage of one of their own Mito Uzuamki to the first the Leaf village, following the foundation of Konoha symbolized their union and friendship of both villages added the Uzumaki swirl to their chuinin and jounin vest.

The Uzumaki was both a neutral but feared village. They were skilled in fuinjutsu or seals. Which made both loved and hated. After sometime during Mito's old age a young girl named Kushina Uzumaki came to the leaf village on behest of Mito. Later on after she enrolled some of the other 5 great villages banded together and destroyed Uzushiogakure. The other villages saw that they were becoming to powerful to be allowed to continue. Kai told Naruto that her mother and father was able to escape as well as many others. They were going to come to the Konoha but after sending word with no response for several days the village felt like they were abandoned and so Kai's mother and father escaped to somewhere else.

Kai told Naruto that her mom as she as dying to look for Kushina in Konoha. She might be able to help since they were cousins. Kai told Naruto that she stayed until her mother passed and left the following day. Her father dying weeks after her birth, left her orphaned. So she packed up and headed for the village. Using seals and an henge she entered the village as a civilian and wandered into the forest. Where she heard Naruto's name.

KAI

Well, that's my story. I know it was a lot I may try finding

Kushina tomorrow unless you know where she is.

If you do can you please tell me.

NARUTO

Kushina? I'm the only Uzumaki in the village.

KAI

If that is true, you must be her son. But, then why are you living

here. If what my mother said was right. That the leaf came together

as friends then why would they allow a friend to live this way?

 _My mother's name could be Kushina. I know my mother's name. Kushina. Kushina. My mothers names is Kushina. Did she abandon me due to the fox? But somebody would of called her out. Listening to Kai's story most Uzumakis have red hair._ Naruto touches his hair. _Mine is not red though. Am I not a Uzumaki. No I am. I have a family now. Whether or not if Kushina is dead or alive. She was or is my mother. I have a mother._

KAI

To? Naruto?

Naruto shakes his head from his thoughts.

Naruto

Yes, sorry I was trying to process everything.

Kai waves her hand dismissively.

KAI

I was asking you if you wanted to train with me.

My mother was teaching me some of the Uzumaki sealing

arts before she was sick.

While in the forest I found a small abandoned hut.

How about tomorrow if you want you can meet me there.

It was near where you was last night.

Naruto nods. Kai smiles gets up and places her empty ramen cup in the trash.

KAI

I promise to bring some tea tomorrow if you come or not.

When I make a promise I always try to keep it.

Hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow.

Kai leaves. Naruto lets out a long sigh. He found out that he has a mother and her name can possibly be Kushina. He wants to find out for sure but who can he trust? The old man? NO. He lied to him this whole time. What is it for him to lie to Naruto once again? No, Naruto thought he will wait. He knows someone will slip or give him and opportunity to find out. He wondered why they never talked about the Uzumaki's in class. He would of known for sure if he ever heard his last name spoken.

Naruto thinks some more. What can he use in Kai's story to get information without asking about his parents, which he knew, would get him nowhere. He walked to his bedroom window and looked outside. He saw several jounin walking around with their vests on with a swirl on the back. One day he began to think… VEST! That's it! I can ask the old man about the swirl on the back. Naruto jumped up and ran out of his apartment towards the hokage tower.

* * *

Running past the screeching assistant Naruto runs through the open doors of the Hokages office.

The 3rd looks up from his paper work and greets Naruto with a warm smile. Mask firmly back in place on Naruto's face, he prepares himself what the hokage may tell him.

NARUTO

Ne, ne.., jiji why is there a swirly circle on the back of every vest

when I become Hokage my first order will to change it to ramen or some

thing even more cooler that some squiggly circle.

3rd HOKAGE

Calm down, Naruto. I see you are better since yesterday.

I was just about to come over to see if you wanted to go for

some ramen as a congratulations.

Naruto notices already that the Hokage didn't even acknowledge his question. So he knew already this was a lost cause.

NARUTO

Ramen! YATTA! But, ne what about the squiggles on the back of the

vests? What does it mean? Is it just a decoration?

The Hokage takes out his pipe a lights it up. Taking a few puffs before answering.

3rd HOKAGE

Those are symbols of friendship.

NARUTO

Friendship? With who?

The 3rd take a long draw from his pipe.

3rd HOKAGE

A friendship with all of our allies.

Naruto knew at that moment, the Hokage was not going to tell him anything. So he turned and started to walk away. The hokage called out about ramen but Naruto told him he already made plans with Iruka-sensei so maybe they can get some another day and went home.

 _It looks like I'm meeting with Kai tomorrow. Since she is the only one willing to tell me something, anything about who I am._

* * *

The next day Naruto meets Kai in the forest next to previous night. He was upset because not only was his sensei several hours late. The same sensei also left him tied up to a pole. If Hinata hadn't walked by and seen him he would of still be tied up.

The first thing Kai does is lead me further into the forest. The duo walks for a few minutes until they reach a small clearing. Naruto sees the small house Kai was mentioning the day before an old decrepit temple. The boy could make out some masks in the front of the temple but decided to look into that later.

After walking inside of Kai's new home Naruto instantly saw how much better her "found" cottage was to his shabby apartment. But his thoughts were quickly pushed aside once she handed him a tea cup and some dango.

Once the duo finished their light snack they headed back outside.

KAI

The first thing I am going to teach you, is how to make a blood clone.

It's a little more sturdier than the shadow clone but

it takes care of one of the shadow clones weaknesses.

NARUTO

Shadow Clones weakness? Like how the poof after one

or two hits?

KAI

Yes, that but also the learning factor.

NARUTO

Learning factor?

KAI

No one told you how if one clone learned something once

it dispels the main body learns it as well?

Naruto shakes his head.

KAI

Whoever taught you the jutsu was either a horrible teacher or

most likely wanted you to figure out on your own.

NARUTO

Actually…

Naruto scratches the back of his head. _I learned it from a scroll. There wasn't much time for me to go over everything in the scroll. And I could only read two words even with the letters mixed up. Which was 'shadow' and 'clone.' But I'm not ready to tell her that quiet yet._

NARUTO

I copied it from one of the jounin training.

Kai nods. _That was a lie. But its cool I guess the boy wasn't as gullible as I thought._

KAI

Well now you know. While the shadow is perfect for infiltration and learning

at a quicken pace. It cannot help with you physically getting

stronger or take a punch.

That is why I am first going to teach you how to make a blood clone.

It was hard work but after a few hours and lots and lots of blood. Weak a little pale, Naruto was able to create a blood clone. Unable to do any more strenuous, Kai told him to leave his blood clone here for the night and head on home. After receiving his promised tea he slowly trucks home. Places the tea box on the table and falls out on his bed and goes to sleep.

* * *

With the blood clone and Kai they are sitting in Kai cottage.

KAI

Tomorrow when the other you come over we are heading

inside of the temple. It loos small from the outside but once inside its

rather big. I haven't been everywhere yet but I think only

Uzumakis can travel to certain places. So if I were you I'll get some

get some rest like the original most likely is cause tomorrow will

be a rather long day!

Kai walks to the back of the cottage and brings out blankets and a pillow. The clone is looking at Kai wondering how she was able to get all these things and bring it back here.

But he did not question her but took the blankets with a nod. She left again and the clone heard a door close and water running.

 _Can I really trust her? She did teach the boss and she's allowing me to stay over. Maybe it will be okay. I'll look around more when she goes to bed._ The clone nods to himself.

* * *

The next day Naruto after a day of D-rank missions and 'team training' runs into the woods, towards the cottage and sees his blood clone running side by side with Kai.

KAI

Hello, Naruto!

Another Kai waves from the front of the cottage.

KAI

You finally made it.

NARUTO

Wha… What are you doing over here?

He points at Kai shock temporarily forgetting that she was the one who taught him the blood clone jutsu in the first place. Kai laughs.

KAI

That's my blood clone. Since this cottage is outside of the walls

I wanted a little freedom and while me and the clone you

waited, I thought why not do some training. So I made a blood clone

as well and me2 and you2 went to do laps around the village.

The blood clones in passing saw the originals and jogged towards them. Kai turns towards them and tells them to watch the house.

NARUTO

Why do they need to watch the house? Where are we going?

KAI

This will be the perfect time to enter into the Uzumaki temple.

NARUTO

Uzu-ma-ki temple?

KAI

Yep! Since it belongs to our family why not?

NARUTO

How did you know? Its in the Leaf village.

How do you know something and I don't?!

Kai waves her hand dismissively.

KAI

You're telling me you haven't felt the pull.

NARUTO

Pull?

KAI

Like you have been drawn here. Like this is where you

need to be. Why else this forest. Remember you

ran here. Didn't you feel at home?

 _This girl is crazy! Drawn? Pulled? I just wanted to pass my genin test. But now that I think about it, it does feel like mind is at ease. But that can be from the fact that I have some crazy lady willing to spend time with me._ Thinks Naruto.

 _You sound crazy. When were you ever a poet? I never knew that I was a spiritual guide. Let me get this show on the road before I start-quoting Shakespeare._ As Kai mentally slaps her forehead, and starts walking towards the temple. She looks back.

KAI

Are you coming?

Naruto slowly walks behind her. _Look he's terrified of you wanna be sage. Oh well since I know a lot about the temple I can be more factual than monk. So lets just hope he gets a temporary lapse in memory._ Kai sighs softly.

The two walk towards the temple. Even though it looked close its about a good ten minute walk away from the cottage. As soon at the duo got closer they both felt the air shift. Looking around nervously they continued their journey both to stubborn to turn around. As they get closer the daylight disappears and the forest becomes very dark and the air very heavy. Its like its hard to breathe a little but the pick up speed.

It is when they are steps away when the duo begins to slow down their pace. Once they get closer to the door there is a large swirl on the entrance similar to the pattern on the back of the vest in the village. Naruto knew instantly the old man lied to him or omitted the truth. And saw Kai as someone who might be a little crazy but willing to tell him the truth.

Once they entered the vicinity of the shrine/temple they walked up the battered, broken and worn steps.

KAI

Friendship my ass.

Kai muttered. Naruto nodded in agreement. _If this was friendship, if this is how you treated your friend's things, no wonder Kai's mother believed the leaf abandoned them. But why tell her daughter to come here. RIGHT! Kushina. My mother's name. My possible mother, Kushina Uzumaki._

The duo walks up the steps lightly to not cause more damage. They make their way inside. Within the temple the air shifts to a welcoming feel. And they duo takes in a deep breath. Light and many hallways appear in front of them. They begin walking down the closet hallway and entered the first room.

 _THE HELL!_ – They both think simultaneously. Kai looks are Naruto in awe and surprise.

It's a library. Wall to wall of old scrolls and pictures line the walls.

KAI

This belongs to you Naruto. This room, these scroll, this temple – all of this

Kai waves out both her arms in a grand gesture.

KAI

Belongs to you.

Naruto shakes he head. And grabs her hand.

NARUTO

No! This belongs to us. This belongs to Family.

KAI  
But now you know. Didn't you feel it? We were accepted

We are UZUMAKI, a strong people.

Naruto looks around at all the pictures, while Kai celebrates.

NARUTO

Yeah, believe it!

He whispers softly with the first real smile in days. The duo closes the door after leaving the room. They are both in thought about how it looked so small from the outside compared to the inside. After hours of looking around the temple the duo finally finds the room with different oni-masks lining the wall. They were hung beneath **three connected symbols of the clan, under which are ornate, black flames** (1) Naruto reaches out to touch but Kai quickly grabs his hand.

With some bass in her voice turns to Naruto.

KAI

At this moment, these masks are way beyond us.

lets learn from the scrolls and all of the other rooms first

before we start messing with them.

Naruto nods at the slight frighten tone he hears in Kai's voice. As Kai leads them towards the entrance she is calmer.

KAI

The reason I brought you here was to prove to you

that you are indeed family. As you know the masks can been seen

from the outside. And any outsider sees that the temple

looks like a broken one room shrine. We saw witness

something else.

The duo made their way outside.

KAI

The blood in our veins can access anything to everything

in the temple. So I offer that over the next three years our

blood clones stay inside of the temple and get stronger.

Naruto looks up.

NARUTO

Our?

KAI

Yes, our, I'm not going to leave you alone if I can help it.

But that doesn't me the real us will slack off. Out here

we will both learn and I will teach you what my mother

taught me about science, math, history and politics.

You will learn hot to cook, clean, read and write seals and in

three years.

NARUTO

I can be Hokage?

Kai giggles softly at his question.

KAI

I don't know about that, but you wont be someone people

will easily mess with.

Naruto nods. _I think I can be okay with that._

* * *

Reference:

(1) wiki/Uzumaki_Clan's_Mask_Storage_Temple


	6. Chapter 6 - Reading is Fundamental

As the days go by Naruto has been wondering what Kai was going to teach him first. A few days ago they left their clones in the temple and began working on stamina and Naruto finally came clean with his inability to read. He already knew it was a big step but knowing that their clones was going to be spending years together, not knowing how to read won't be that big of a secret once they start to buckle down.

Kai was surprised but was proud that Naruto put so much trust in her to tell her. So instead of hoping right in the scroll reading Kai made a shadow clone and henge it into a non-discript woman.

When she finish her hands seals, Naruto looked at her funny.

KAI

Whats wrong?

NARUTO

Why are your seals for henge so different from mine?

Kai raises and eyebrow.

KAI

Different?

Show me how you perform a henge.

Naruto did. They were the same seals but instead of 'RAM' Naruto use 'SERPANT' making his henge different from an illusion. It was a real body transformation.

Kai was amazed.

KAI

I don't know if it was a good thing or bad.

But you learned a real life henge.

Kai tries it herself. She finds out that it takes a lot of chakra to fully transform and a lot of details to make sure it comes out okay. After a minute of concentration an a poof of smoke Kai has henge into Naruto!

KAI

Believe It!

Kai poses with clinch hand and thumb point up. A cheesy smile on her face. Naruto falls over laughing.

KAI

This is incredible. I'm really you. Even my voice sounds

the same. WOW, Naruto. You are a genius. This will have

to go in the library. As a Uzumaki skill. You created a skill!

NARUTO

But I was only doing what I was thought.

Usually a henge is preformed with a steady amount of chakra and concentration but with the hand seal 'RAM'. Naruto's type of henge needs a lot of chakra and dedicated concentration. And because of Naruto's Uzumaki heritage having tons of chakra is in his DNA.

KAI

Usually the signs is 'RAM' not 'SERPANT' but

because of you dedication you was able to create

something new!

 _Someone taught me incorrectly. I should of known. But what Kai is saying is that I made it better. Just like the clone and shadow clone. I can't do a regular clone but a shadow clone is better. It's been only two weeks and I am already doing so much better than the three year of school. I almost wish I didn't have to meet with my team tomorrow._ Naruto works out.

* * *

Once Kai came back from the village with books. Which Naruto stopped trying to figure out how she was able to do that. They sat down to read. And after trying a few books found out that it wasn't that the boy couldn't read. He just mixed up the letters.

 _DYSLEXIA huh. If it isn't a big demon in my gut its something else I cant seem to win. Everyday I play the fool. Be happy Naruto. Be nice Naruto and I keep getting new problems._ Naruto mentally cries out.

KAI

But don't let this new information discourage you.

With your shadow clones and you learning together

we can beat this roadblock in weeks.

Naruto looks up with so much hope on his face its blinding.

KAI

We sure can. Remember what I told you if one clone can

learn than the once it dispels

NARTUO

This the main user can learn. And what will take

months and years for most

KAI

Will only take days and weeks for a Shadow Clone user.

Kai claps.

KAI

So chop chop. Lets make some clones, ya hear.

I also brought some audio books for you to listen to.

This way you can listen to them while you wait for your

sensei who you told me always arrives late in the

morning.

NARUTO

What about the teme and Sakura-chan?

Kai shrugs.

KAI

Just ignore them. They ignore you correct.

Naruto nods.

KAI

Then until your sensei appears. Read or listen to the tapes.

You're still training and learning. No need to sit around

doing nothing.

NARUTO

Okay, I will try.

KAI

Just make sure you.. Hold up wait a minute.

Kai pulls out a pen from her pocket. And draws a storage seal on the inside of Naruto's jacket.

KAI

This will be the first seal you will learn starting tomorrow.

It's called a storage seal. I don't want you to lose your

casset player and headphones. So once your teacher

arrives send some chakra into this seal and place your

player and headphones inside.

NARUTO

Where will it go?

KAI

To a pocket dimension.

Naruto scrunches up his face adorably.

KAI

Its like a little cubby who where the only one who

can get to it is you or someone you has your coat.

But you won't give your coat away correct?

Naruto nods.

KAI

Then it is no problem. So practice sealing and unsealing,

while I get dinner ready. Do you know what you want?

NARUTO

RAMEN. Ichiraku's ramen.

Kai laughs.

KAI

Okay I'll send a clone into the village.

NARUTO

YATTA!


	7. Chapter 7 - Explanation Time

KAI's CLONE POV

I know for sure I am not walking into this city with bright red hair expecting not to be noticed. I am so happy Naruto showed my that henge as it has come in hand greatly. Kai waves to a blood clone henged into a store worker.

When boss first got here she believed that since it was her dream. Money should be no problem. That wasn't the case. So she did some strange things for some change. -like pick pocketing and thief- how else was she supposed to make it. But once Naruto taught her the permanent clone jutsu the boss has been spamming clones all throughout the city.

She even has some clones moved into the building where Naruto is living. I believe a part of her is starting to think that this may not be a dream. But if that's the case why not make the most of it.

I see a couple of adults that have over charged Naruto just to a few good pieces of bread and a loaf of week old bread. I stick my hand out and pluck their wallet. GOLD. I shake my head to a clone.

No need to spend my own money tonight when this guys so graciously volunteered. My boss's clone understands and turns back into the crowd. I keep walking unnoticed. I keep walking till I hear a 'HEY! I think someone stole my wallet. ' No need to turn around looking I already know it was me. But he doesn't know.

I keep walking till I reach the ramen stand. I open the wallet take out the cash and toss the actual wallet in the trash. I don't have prints so even if it is found nobody will know it was me. I look at the cash in my hands. We will be eating like kings tonight.

* * *

KAI's POV

I still don't thing Naruto knows that he is a tripod. I can't come right out and tell him whom his father is but he should at least know that he is a prince living a pauper's life. He is the son of the 4th Hokage. I can't tell him that. He is one of the last surviving Uzumaki's. He knows but still doesn't 100% believe that quite yet. And, lastly he is the youngest Senju by blood and marriage alive. Like I stated royalty.

In most cases anyone else in his position with the right teacher would have been showing his skills at an early age. I know it will be a while before he is able to read what is on a piece of paper but we will learn. Audio books will help speed up things and if he has any trouble. I'll help him out.

I know due to his mutters and sometimes not read-between-the-lines conversation that the teambuilding exercises which only include Sasuke brooding, Sakura drooling, and Naruto yelling doesn't really encourage anyone to want to prove themselves.

Also to have a sensei telling you countless of time you need to train in the basics but not willing to show them or see if they are actually training in the basics, correctly.

* * *

The first thing I had Naruto listening to was **The Art of War by Sun Tzu.** There are several different breakdowns but the first thing that a leader has are people who want to follow them no matter the risk. Even if it includes their lives, they are willing to follow their commander, into any battle.

I want Naruto to start gaining allies. But first we must get past some of these roadblocks that he has set up for himself. No one can move forward if they are still trying to get past walls that were built up in their past.

* * *

Once my clone came back and dispelled I shook my head. But I understood why use my own money. No whatever money I am currently saving up is for me and Naruto. I know in the next 3 years Sasuke most likely will go on a trip as a missing-nin. An as Sasuke's rival and, quote on quote, best friend who else should buy the Uchiha district. Why his best friend of course.

I know I should be trying to stop it but as I have recently watched the fillers unless the boy finds about Itachi and actually believes it, today. He will leave. So in yes if I'm going to be in this extremely detailed dream why not buy the district it just sits there till the Pein attack anyway.

Excuse me for ranting and raving. I'm better now and this ramen is the best. I can understand why Naruto believes this food is made for the gods.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but rewriting the past 6 chapters were tough! Hope you enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8 - Testing (1)

FIRST off I wanted to say that I just re-wrote CH2 to CH7. In the last 24 hours. Since it was my first real day off and I just felt like typing. I hope you enjoy and I feel a little better about them. THANKX

* * *

It has been 6 months since Kai has been in Konoha. Six months since Naruto started training with her and now it was finally time to put of their hard work into to action but first we head to one of the training areas where Iruka dressed up as an enemy ninja has captured one of Naruto little buddies Moegi.

NARUTO

Let her go!

MOEGI

Big Brother!

Moegi squirms. Konohamaru and Udon finally catch up but are gasping for air due to the speed of both Naruto and Iruka.

NARUTO

Please, sensei let her go.

What will your students think?

Iruka pauses. _Sensei? Naruto can't possibly know it's me. It must be a trick. Ha… Ha.. you thought you could fool me. This must be a prank to get me to release the girl. I have to make him understand tricks like that don't work on ninja in this world._

What Iruka doesn't know is that one of the things Naruto has been training on these past few months is chakra sensing. Kai had told him that in order to find your enemy you must be able to find your friends. So she had him learning how to sense both his team and his precious people. Which included the three brats, the Kai, and Iruka.

Naruto didn't want to believe that Iruka turned traitor. He was trying to get Iruka to come back and let Meogi go without damaging his reputation to his students. But it looked like Iruka wasn't going to let him.

NARUTO

Iruka-sensei I never knew you would turn traitor,

just like Mizuki-teme.

Naruto shifts to a fighting stance.

NARUTO

As a ninja of the leaf I will do everything in my power to defeat

you and bring you to justice. The ANBU should be on their way soon

as you must of known taking one of the high elders grandkids

is a criminal offense. I will ask you again as a former student

let the child go.

Iruka was shocked. Naruto did know. And after 6 months of building upon such a fragile bound with the boy to see the hurt and disappoint on his face. Iruka let Moegi go and took off his mask. He heard gasps from his current students and look toward their faces seeing both the hurt and disbelief. They run off.

IRUKA

Sorry Naruto, kids. This was supposed to be a test.

I didn't belive you were ready enough for the chunin

exams. This was a test to prove to the Hokage if my

assessment was correct or not.

Iruka hangs his head.

IRUKA

And it looks like I was incorrect.

NARUTO

I want to be angry with you for not believing in me.

I do. But you are the only one I know I can

trust in this whole village. You turning traitor would have

destroyed my whole world.

Naruto turns his now watered eyes towards Iruka.

NARUTO

So I am more than relieved right now. But it may take more than

words to get those brats to every trust you again.

The Hokage looks at the scene within his crystal ball. It looks like Kakashi is doing great teaching his students. The Hokage chuckles at Iruka's misfortune. Not realizing the only thing Kakashi ever thought the team as a whole was tree walking.

* * *

A day before the Chunin exams Kakashi finally calls his team together and hands them entry forms. Naruto knew he wanted to go. He was ready to start showing off some of his training that he receive from Kai.

It has been a grueling 6 months but Naruto has already started working on some of his own seals. His reading has gotten better. He still has trouble with words with 5 to 6 letters or more but to have come that far in 6 months was borderline impossible.

Naruto already knows that this will be hard. But he wants to finally be able to really fight Sasuke. In the past few spars, he has only been dodging and using well-placed clones. Now he will be able to fight his rival to the best of his ability as well as fighting even stronger individuals like that red-head boy he met earlier, Gaara.

* * *

The next day after team 7 meets they enter a room filled with other participants. A boy with glasses, Kabuto uses nin cards to tell the rookie 9 plus Gai's team who to look out for and who the rookies shouldn't really worry about.

Sasuke asks the bespectacled boy for information on Naruto, Gaara and Lee. Kabuto talks about the other two first and finally gets to Naruto's only talking about his level as a dead last and nothing new. Even though the rest of the group Naruto frowns at the A-ranked mission that the boy mention and Sasuke frown at the fact no dead last was able to dodge his punches like Naruto has been doing the past few weeks.

Before the 4-eyed boy could continue a jounin entered the room to start the test.

(CANNON FOR THE WRITTEN TEST AS WELL AS THE FOREST.)

Once everyone made it into line waiting until the Hokage spoke all Naruto could wonder was why did he not drop his mask the whole time. But another part of him was glad. He almost died and if it wasn't for the fox, Sakura and Lee he would have. Kai will most likely tell him that there comes a time and a place for everything and trying to show strength against a sannin would most likely confirmed his death.

NARUTO

I did the right thing.

Naruto muttered. He closes his eyes and hears whispering behind him. He catches the end of Sasuke telling Sakura to shut up. He was about to speak but Sasuke looks directly into his eyes and speaks first.

SASUKE

I want to fight you to… Naruto.

Whatever Naruto was going to say was instantly forgotten. With a grin getting bigger by the second. Of pure happiness and acknowledgment Naruto replies.

NARUTO

I want to fight you to you bastard.

And turns around to listen to the Hokage an a sickly man talk about the rules and regulations. To excited and not noticing the seal currently on the back of Sasuke's neck!

* * *

Time to learn how to write a decent fight seen… ttyl


	9. Chapter 9 - No More Games

Its like a switch went off in Naruto's mind. No three years has not pass quite yet but the teachings he received from Kai can finally make themselves known. No need to hold back now. No need to tell oneself just wait a little longer, someone finally sees you, someone finally acknowledges your skill outside of two. Naruto and Kai.

People close to where Naruto is standing, who think they know him, who is closely watching the interaction between team 7 look confused. Naruto is not grinning wildly. Naruto is not jumping up and down with glee. But is smiling.

The crowd around him has never seen such a smile. This smile shows maturity that they did not believe the boy posses. This smile shows promise. This smile shows maybe just maybe Naruto is a threat. But then its quickly replaced with his everyday big cheesy grin and they shake their heads.

Maybe it was just the collective imagination.

Once they teams finish receiving their instruction they walk up the stairs to where their team leader is standing. Kakashi is still reading his book but puts it away to watch his 'prized' student fight. When he wins, but just barely~ using a move he stole from Lee. But other than Gai and Lee being slight put off no one cares. The teme passes out and immediately Kakashi and Sasuke leave.

The rest of the fights for Konoha are the same. Choiji loses. Tenten loses. Ino and Sakura both lose. Lee loses. Hinata loses. The only two that make it before Naruto's fight with Kiba is Shikamaru and Neji.

Now it is time for Naruto. Kakashi his "sensei" has returned and Naruto has made it down the stairs. Everyone one is watching so Naruto decides to give them a little piece of what he has to learned from training with Kai.

KIBA

Come on Akumaru, we are finally getting our shot.

And against the dead last as well.

There is no way will lose.

AKUMARU

Arf!

Naruto overhears and shrugs. It is good to be underestimated. The fight will be easier to manipulate.

HAYATE

(Cough) Hajime!

(Cough)

The two boys stand at a distance away from each other. Staring. Kiba and his pup runs up. The pup goes to bite Naurto's leg and Kiba tries to aim a right punch towards Naruto's face. They connect. POOF. It's a clone. They look around the room. The spectators are murmuring, _when did the boy even get the chance to make one_? Naruto gets the feed back from his clone. Kiba punches haven't gotten any harder or swing any stronger since the academy. Naruto knows the fight is won. But he doesn't get excited. To many times fighting Kai with overconfidence accelerated his lost.

Today he will keep calm. He walks up behind Kiba, the crowd has just spotted the boy. Someone yells, 'Look Out!" Kiba hears but it is to late. Naruto is behind him and stabs him in the shoulder with a kunai. Even though killing is permitted. Kiba is a comrade. Naruto just wants to teach Kiba a lesson. Being a ninja is not a game.

The leaf crowd is stunned. _Naruto knows stealth. What has Kakashi been teaching his genin? How did he hide in plain site with that garish orange pants?_ Kiba screams and clutches his shoulder he is bleeding profusely and knows he needs to end this fight as quickly as possible. He takes a solider pill and gives one to the pup. The transformation of the small pup changing into a big red dog is mesmerizing.

Once again the crowd focus is no longer on Naruto. He takes out a piece of paper from his pocket. A explosion tag. He makes a smokeless clone and switch places. Leaving the clone and tag to face the wrath of Kiba's clan jutsu 'fang over fang.' It hits. Kiba's sensei thinks its over for Naruto. But then another explosion rocks the arena. This one is bigger than just the impact of Kiba's jutsu hitting Naruto. Fire erupts in the already smoked filled battleground.

It takes a few minutes for the smoke and ash to clear. Once it does on the ground lay a broken, battered, and severely burned Kiba and Akumaru. They crowd is stunned and a medical team rushes in. The crowd searches for the boy in orange. Some were looking to see if he finally died, some to see if he actually made it. What they did not suspect was to see the boy lazing against the wall of the arena reading a orange book.

HAYATE

(Cough) Winner (Cough)

Naruto (cough) Uzumaki

(Cough)

Naruto lazily raises his head from his book.

NARUTO

Did you say something?

The crowd, sweat drops, and looks towards Kakashi.

KAKASHI

Hey, that is my line.

He pats himself down.

KAKASHI  
And that's my book!

Naruto walks slowly towards the balcony only to be told no. The proctor Hayate calls all pass winners to the areana. He pulls out a box full of numbers and tells everyone to grab one. Once numbers are distributed among the contestants they begin to leave out. Some look around in search of the blonde. He has already disappeared. Unwilling to actually take the time to look for the whiskered child they head off in their original destination.

* * *

If the crowd paid attention they would have seen the boy talking to a red-haired woman right outside of the arena gates. She was cloaked but still a few red tendrils of hair have noticeably fallen out. But they didn't. This was the first time Kai has appeared as herself in the village. This was also the first time Naruto looked so relaxed and sincerely happy in the village. Neither was seen by anyone.

* * *

After a few minutes the boy grabs Kai's hand and leads her towards the hospital. He wants to ask Kakashi to train him for the upcoming month. Naruto knows it's a long shot. But he still wants to ask. And if he says yes… maybe he'll introduce him to Kai. She hesitates for a moment but nods in agreement. But only if his sensei says yes.


	10. Chapter 10 - Story Time

KAI's POV

You know immediately what is going to happen when Naruto requests training from his so-called sensei. The chances of him saying yes to the blond haired child are slim if none. But you hold your breath anyway preparing yourself to meet the one eyed jounin just in case but mere consequence that the man will say yes.

As your now proclaimed little brother in all but real blood runs towards the hospital you realized that you have been extremely lucky these pass few months.

Naruto has taken to you so whole-heartedly that it has truly surprised both you and him.

You know sooner or later you will have to make your presence known. You already have your lie ready encase Naruto is lucky in his conversation with the lazy sensei.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Kai stops her mental conversation once the duo reaches the hospital. Naruto turns to Kai and tells her to wait by the door so that when he introduces her she will hear and come in.

Naruto then turns towards the hallway of the hospital seeing his sensei standing in the waiting room leaning against the wall reading his book.

Naruto runs over to him. Extremely happy and confident.

NARUTO

Ne.. Ne.. Kakashi-sensei?

KAKASHI

(sighs)

Yes Naruto?

The jounin leaves the wall and stands in front of the boy. For some reason the waiting room gets quiet. People listening in wanting to see what gossip they can collect.

NARUTO

I was wondering...

The boy scratches the back of his head in a nervous gesture. A gesture that Kai has been trying to get him to break.

NARUTO

If it was possible for you to train me this month

for the final chunnin exams.

Kakashi hangs his head.

KAKASHI

I know you want me to but i have to train Sasuke.

After watching the second exam you look like you should be able

to handle the Hyuuga without my help

Naruto looks up in happy his sensei thinks he has grown strong he starts to voice his thanks but his sensei continues.

KAKASHI

But you still lack in to many areas.

Did you work on your basics at all?

Plus who thought you I know for sure

I haven't thought you anything

that you showed in that battle.

Naruto was in shock mouth open. _I won though_. _Kiba was seriously trying to hurt me._

KAKASHI

And you could have seriously hurt both yourself and kiba.

Who is your comrade.

You seriously need to learn what it is to be a ninja.

I just don't, right now, have the time to train you in the basics.

But I didn't want to leave you with out anyone so I

asked a colleague to train you.

Naruto is shocked he looks over to Kai who he can tell is two seconds from raising hell. He catches her glare and shakes his head. He mouths to her while his sensei his publicly denouncing his skills in front of everyone. "This is my battle I got this. Thanks."

Kai nods.

Kakashi stops his rant as Ebuisu-sensei walks into view. Naruto guesses that during the ten minute rant Kakashi must have called him over.

Naruto coughs. Eyes hardened, back straight. Tone formal. The room filled with people gasp silently at the change. Kakashi still reading doesn't notice.

NARUTO

Thank you so much for you time Hatake-san.

I did not know you hated me enough to warrant

the one jounin in the village who outwardly hates me

to be my sensei.

Kakashi shocked by the toned his usually happy student is currently using looks up from his novel. Naruto finally has his full attention.

KAKASHI

You guys already know each other?

Ebuisu looks down ashamed when Kakashi looks at him. He turns back to Naruto but the look in Naruto's eyes show maturity he did not know the boy possessed.

Naruto

All my life I only wanted to be a shinobi.

I wanted to someday become Hokage

but even I knew that will be hard.

Why, because every memory I have at the earliest

told me I was hated.

No one cared if I lived or died, I did not like it but I bared it.

I believed I could change their minds.

The room is quiet. No one speaks they want to hear his anguish some want to help others are happy they succeeded in making him suffer.

NARUTO

When I got you for a sensei I was excited finally

I have someone who will teach me.

Make me a better person.

But you only taught us one thing Hatake-san..

And that was tree climbing which was only taught

during our first mission out of the village.

Some of the ninjas in the room look at Kakashi in shock. Some of the older ninjas were impartial to the boy but they also heard rumors of the C- turned A- ranked mission. To know that the infamous one-eyed jounin could lead a team so unprepared was disturbing.

NARUTO

I was excited that you finally thought us something.

Me something, but was quickly disappointed.

You claim I have no control but did you give me pointers no.

Did you offer advice no.

We had to ask both Sasuke, and me

Sakura the one who has less chakra then us both

what was the mechanics behind the skill.

Naruto shakes his head.

NARUTO

Again, I forgave you for that.

Because that was obviously the only thing you taught us Hatake-san

due to the fact that Sasuke only passed the second exam

due to a move he stole from Gai-sensei student.

The civilian crowed is shocked they didn't care much about Naruto not learning but the jounin was also not teaching their precious Sasuke?

One of the jounin leaves and comes back without anyone knowing with the Hokage. The room was to immersed in the teacher/student conversation they didn't register his presence.

NARUTO

But then you took it a step farther.

You publicly tried to embarrass me in front of a room full of people.

By once denouncing my current skills, which you stated, you did not teach me. Stating that I willingly sought out a comrade to wish him harm

when the rules stated in the sanctioned fight by the Hokage that even killing was allowed.

Frowned upon but nonetheless allowed.

Then to top it all off get the one individual in the whole ninja program with the rank of jounin that openly hates me.

To teach me control is not only an insult to me but to the people who have taken time out of their day to train me so that Kiba

would not have severely injured or killed me.

I don't need nor want to learn anything from you or your so-called help.

I believe that out time together as teacher and student is now over and

I wish both you and Sasuke a successful month of training and hopefully

the teme can finally learn something other than what he

was taught from when he was still in the academy.

Naruto then turns around and leaves. Kai discretely follows. The Hokage stunned by the conversation makes his presence known. The mummers and whispers increase in volume.

3rd HOKAGE

Jounin Hatake-san.

I will be seeing you in my office immediately.

Do not make me wait.

The Hokage disappears in a poof. Kakashi looks around the room. He shakes his head at the disappointed glares he is receiving. He sighs and shuishins to the Hokage's office.


	11. Chapter 11 - Listen and Listen Well

Naruto runs into the house slamming doors clearly upset at what transpired between him and his sensei at the hospital. Mad that Kakashi once again not only did not recognize the boy as a real individual by publically humiliating him. Now the blond is at Kai's house leaving cracks in her doors like he will put money on the bill to get it fixed.

Before Kai finishes expecting her door. There are several crashes coming from the kitchen. Kai runs towards the kitchen to see Naruto throwing what looks to be like the fourth plate against the wall.

 _And I really liked those plates. Damn._ Is Kai initial thoughts. _I need to stop this before I have nothing to eat off of in the future._ Kai clears her throat. Naruto pauses.

KAI

Before you start throwing my cups

I think we need to go over what happened today.

Naruto nods. He places the dishes in his hand on the counter and sits down at the table.

KAI

You know your sensei is a very single minded indivdual.

He only works with Sasuke because he feels the

boy emulates his past self the most.

NARUTO

But he is also my teacher.

I thought that if I showed him I can

act more mature he may start taking an

interest in me training as well.

KAI

By the looks of what happened earlier it didn't matter.

As soon as Sasuke won his

match he already decided that

Sasuke was who he was going to train.

I mean look at how long did it took him to find a teacher for you.

Naruto hangs his head.

NARUTO

I understand really I do. But did he have to

go that far. I am human! I can only take so

much hatred. You know. I can't really be happy

all the time if you dragged me publically through

the dirt.

Kai nods. She takes a seat at the table as well across from the boy to show him that she is near but is also giving him space.

KAI

I know. That just means we must train harder.

Sooner or later after the Hokage finishes speaking

with you sensei he will want to talk to you.

Remember what I said when talking with a leader

or persons who have a place in power.

NARUTO

Deception is the key.

KAI

Correct. Everyone wants something.

It may be love. Friendship.

Or to be able to manipulate or set-up.

Always look at the context clues...

NARUTO

...So that you will never reveal something

that could be used against you.

I know Kai.

Even though the old man tried.

I know protecting his people comes before

Looking after me. I will be careful.

KAI

I know. Just the Hokage has been a leader

for a long time so listen an answer carefully.

Naruto nods.

KAI

Now get up blondie and clean up this mess.

(mumbles) Coming into my house

throwing my things.

Kai gets up and walks out of the kitchen. Naruto snickers and makes a few clones to help clean up the mess.

* * *

Once Naruto finishes he makes his way back to his apartment. He knows Kai is right and wants to be home when the ANBU are sent out to look for him. Kai doesn't want to be found yet and since he lost the bet. He did not want to go back on his word.

Twenty minutes after making it to his apartment Naruto hears a knock at his door, while lying on his couch.

NARUTO

What?

VOICE

The Hokage wants to see you in his office immediately.

NARUTO

Okay. I'm leaving now.

Naruto gets up.

NARUTO

Show time.

* * *

Outside of the Hokage's door you see a whiskered child being ignored by the receptionist. He has already asked several times in a calm manner that he is suppose to meet with the Hokage. The receptionist ignores him an after five minutes of standing in front of the woman's desk he shrugs and sits down pulls out a scroll and starts to read.

Ten minutes pass.

Fifteen minutes pass.

Thirty minute pass. Naruto is currently laid out on the couch outside of the Hokage's office. Feet propped up on the arms of the couch enjoying his scroll. The receptionist is glaring harshly at the young males feet. But still does not let the Hokage know he has arrived.

An hour passes, and the Hokage steps out of the room to ask the receptionist if Naruto has arrived yet to see the boy spread out on the couch.

3rd HOKAGE

Anika-san. I will need you to pack you desk.

As of today you are fired.

The young woman is startled and jumps at the Hokage's voice. She starts stuttering an apology but the man holds up his hand and shakes his head. He gestures towards the boy on the couch and she shuts up. She gathers her belongings and leaves but not before glaring once more at the boy laid out on the couch.

HOKAGE

Naruto?

The boy looks up.

HOKAGE

Sorry about that. How about we go into my office

and talk about what happened earlier today?

NARUTO

Okay Jiji.

Naruto gets up and follows the Hokage. _Remember what Kai said. Listen and listen well._ Naruto grins and walk in behind the man and closes the door.


	12. Chapter 12 - Family or Not

The Hokage takes a sit and nods at the chair in front of his desk. Naruto looked around the room and noticed that there was no ANBU hidden in the shadows of the room. The both of them were truly… _wait… I smell toads. Someone is here. But just one. I almost fell for it old man._

3rd HOKAGE

Now Naruto I just talked with your sensei

Kakashi I agree and disagree with what

happened earlier.

NARUTO  
Excuse me?

Naruto remembers.

 _KAI_

 _I know. Just the Hokage has been a leader_

 _for a long time so listen an answer carefully._

He sits straighter in his chair and his face loses all emotion. The toad and Hokage notices the change but doesn't comment on it. The Hokage continues.

3rd HOKAGE

I said I agree with your sensei in terms of him training Sasuke.

Just like he stated you need more training in the basics.

I know it was my fault for not making sure

you were learning correctly while in school.

NARUTO

Hokage-sama, Iruka-sensei thought me to the

best of his ability once the stigma of

my burden no longer concerned him.

The only issue I had as a academy student upon

graduation was the completion of a standard bushin.

Which however orthodox was corrected by

me learning the kage bushin later that afternoon.

The two individuals are taken back by the monotone voice and blank stare. The toad is shocked while the Hokage looks up the boy curiously.

3rd HOKAGE

During the argument earlier Kakashi-san stated

that he only trained you guys in one thing.

That was when I understood your plight.

I had no choice but to agreed with you.

That man was not the teacher you and

your teammates needed.

I wished you trusted me enough to tell me

about his role as a sensei to you three.

So why am I here Hokage-sama. I see it was okay for me to be publicaly humiliated since you have found no fault in what Hatake-sensei did. So I was wondering why I was called?

3rd HOKAGE

No Naruto it was definitely not right to

humiliate you in that way.

I apologize for him.

If he had any disagreement with training he should

of told you in a more solitude location

once the argument escalated.

The Hokage sighs, somberly.

3rd HOKAGE

But he was at the hospital when you asked

your question checking on the status of one of his students.

So it just wasn't the right time

to have asked him Naruto.

NARUTO

So in the end it was my fault.

Thank you so much Hokage-sama for your time.

But…

Naruto starts to stand up.

3rd HOKAGE

I order him to apologize after he finishes training Sasuke.

But that doesn't mean I personally

haven't found someone to train you.

My dear boy.

 _That must be who the toad smelling person is. I see. No one really believed in me. I picked the wrong place. When and where was I suppose to ask my so called sensei for help. I mean come on Sasuke was laid up in bed, until he got better your telling me MY SENSEI could not of spared a few moments to teach me what he believes I am lacking?_

Naruto walks towards the door and turns around facing the Hokage. He speaks looking directly into the Hokage's eyes.

(A/N: This is a rant or story so no usual speech writing)

"As a grandfather figure I always wanted to be in your position when I grew up. I mean the village respects you and you gave me my apartment. But I can say right now Hokage-sama that I no longer see you that way. Family would not allow someone to disrespect their loved ones like Hayate-sensei did. Family would believe in their loved ones that maybe there is more to a person then what someone who hasn't done their job correctly, since the formation of the team, to know how truly gifted or not their students are. Especially if they never took the time to properly trained them in what they believed their student lacked.

You cannot tell me to practice chakra control when you and I both know I have more than most. What chakra control exercises am I suppose to practice? Did he tell me, no. We just recently learned tree walking. And that was right before the exams. During the wave mission. So am I suppose to just climb trees all day? Stick leaves to my forehead? Hoping against hope that I am getting better. How am I suppose to tell? You see Hokage-sama as a grandfather you would ask certain questions because someone is disrespecting your family. But no. You did not. You took the words of a man who is habitually late and blatantly disrespectful. The same man who told you and most of the village that he has not taught me or my team anything. So Hokage-sama you and whoever that is that smells like toads and consider this waste of time as me officially saying no. I don't want whoever you have to teach me. SO I can waste my time again. Then I will never progress. I learned the shadow clone jutsu by myself. I learned what I did in the Chunin exams by myself. I survived the hate of this village by myself. So if I can do all that by myself, who do you think I could have been if the teacher you gave me the first time would of done his job correctly? No sir. I don't want nor need your pity just to be left behind to fend for myself again."

Naruto bows.

NARUTO

Good evening Hokage-sama.

I will see you in a month.

The boy leaves. A white haired male with a headband that says oil shimmers into the room. He looks at the Hokage and sees disbelief etched out on his face.

TOAD SAGE

If I didn't see it myself I would of never believe it.

The little brat handled that like Tsuanda would have.

He chuckles.

TOAD SAGE

There might be something to this brat yet.

The white haired male looks at the clock.

Well I check it out later right now its time for some research.

He giggles perversely.

1 month later

The toad could not find Naruto in time. But that was because he didn't want to be found.

Kai and the blonde had hit the road for training. With use of shadow clones and two blood clones Naruto is proficient in sword and runes. It was a hard month but learning to write seals in the air was a task that was both taxing and dangerous. But Naruto completes the most basic levels of trap making with his runes.

Also during that month the Kai and Naruto in the cave sent out a shadow clone. He was carrying a scroll. Once the clones disappeared the two surprised ninjas opened the scroll. It was a summoning contract, for tigers. Large beastly tigers the height of the Hokage tower. Which would have been shocking if the village has seen but both the Uzumakis were reverse summons to the tigers domain. They were both allowed to sign but only Naruto did. Kai who doesn't know when her time is up and didn't want to be a burden on Naruto at a later time.

That was another thing the two talked about during the month. The truth of Kai's sudden arrival. Naruto had suspicions but time travel was not one of them. Heavily edited. Kai told Naruto that in her time he was strong but naive and ignorant of it all. He was happy but she wasn't sure if the smiles were real or not. And it took so long just to get accepted by the village that it needed to be almost destroyed for the people to recognize him.

Arena

And now it is time for the show. Naruto promises to only use the tigers as a last minute, get out of trouble, card. Naruto looks into the crowd and see Kai in one of her many henges but doesn't see Kakashi. He looks to the Hokage with a raise eyebrow and a look saying _I told you so_.

The battle begins.

It was a massacre.


	13. Chapter 13 - Diversion

Naruto and Neji stands face to face.

Neji goes into his rant about how is life is so horrible compared to anyone in the village.

Naruto sighs.

NARUTO

This is so boring.

Neji hears and gets angry and starts talking about how Naruto is a nobody and doesn't understand that what it means to be branded.

Naruto yawns.

NARUTO

You're absolutely right.

Out of everyone in this village,

I am the one who doesn't understand

how it feels to have an unwanted seal.

You are correct.

So that must mean that I don't care.

Really no one cares.

So can we get on with this fight already?

I have things I wanted to do today.

Neji is angry he activates his bloodline and runs towards Naruto, with his hands glowing in a pale blue. He hits a wall. That pops up unexpectedly. He remembers seeing Naruto hand move but paid no attention to it and then a wall mysteriously appeared in front of the boy.

Neji quickly walks up the wall to pounce on the blonde when he makes the discovery of a foot to his face through the wall. The force propels him back several feet. He shakes his head and with enough focus looks to see Naruto with his leg still stretched out showing that it was him that pushed him so far back.

Naruto shakes his head.

NARUTO

I thought a Hyuuga would be more of a challenge.

I guess I was wrong.

Neji enraged runs up and the two start going at it with just their fist. Neji finally gets and opening and hits the boy in the chest twice. POOF. To find out that it was a shadow clone. When did he have a chance to make one? Is the question he and the audience are asking themselves.

Neji looks around with his bloodline and feels a slight pain across his arm. He looks down and sees his right arm has been cut. He screams. He holds onto his arm looking around wondering what has cut him. He notices his left arm is also bleeding profusely as well.

Something invisible hits his chest a deep gash has form but this pain is to much. He looks into the crowd at both his uncle and teacher. They nod understanding that he must quit. He starts to speak. But cannot it feels like someone is clutching his throat tightening it. He falls to his knees. Neck turning a dark purple.

Naruto appears. It was like he was invisible.

NARUTO

You are worthless.

It seems like Kami no longer believes in you.

I thought you was going to win?

But that isn't true right now.

You are going to die.

The worthless slave you are.

Naruto laughs. He is about to snap his neck when Gai and Hirashi shushins to the stadium floor.

NARUTO

Why are you here?

They tell the boy to save their nephew and student. He is about to die. They wanted Naruto to let him go.

NARUTO

But according to him I'm a nobody.

Worthless.

I do not understand what it feels to be

HATED!

Naruto screams. The two take a step back. Naruto is still choking Neji. The boys face is turning blue. Blood draining from his arms form a puddle beneath his body. No one is making the effort to save the Hyuuga but the two who came down.

NARUTO

This villiage has always been my pain.

Did anyone here care.

Where is my sensei?

Why hasn't the proctor called the fight?

Why hasn't the Hokage called the fight?

The crowd starts murmuring. Where is the boys' sensei. The proctor and Hokage nod heads after reaching a mental decision. They want to here the boy out. They notice Neji is no longer turning blue and the believe Naruto let up on his assault.

Kai is watching from the stands contemplating about letting herself be known. It takes about 3 minutes for her to remember she is wearing a solid henge. So she shushins downs to the stadium herself. During Naruto's rant.

KAI

Naruto. Its okay.

You know I understand.

But you must not let anger rule you.

You are better than the villagers.

Better than this boy.

He is like Inari.

He is still young and pushed his problems

onto you.

You have made me proud as a teacher and

as a family member.

The crowd is stunned and starts to murmur ' _demon brat has a family. Must be more demons in this village. '_

Naruto lets the boy go. The two adults rush to him to get him to rush him to the medical ward. The proctor calls the fight a win for Naruto. But no one moves. The woman and Naruto are still standing and people want to hear more.

Nosey bastards.

NARUTO

You..re P…roud..?

KAI

Of course.

Family sticks together.

Just next time control your anger

You up here acting like you weren't taught

by the best.

Kai laughs. Naruto stands up from his kneeling position and nods.

NARUTO

I apologize Kai-sensei from my emotional slip.

I would not happen again.

Kai waves her hand. She quickly looks up to see the hokage talking with one of his nearby ANBU. She knows a confrontation was going to happen sooner or later. But hours before a invasion most likely was great timing. She shrugs.

KAI

Please. You won right.

You are a ninja.

You must win by any means necessary.

Not so much blood next time.

But you made it to the next round just

like I believed.

They both start to leave when a group of ANBU surrounds them both.

ANBU

The Hokage demands your presence in his office at once.

Kai shrugs. Naruto laughs.

NARUTO

We are already there.

The two individuals, POOF, out of existence.

* * *

HOKAGE'S OFFICE

Two individuals are standing waiting for the Hokage to arrive.

No there would not be any great reveals of all that Kai and Naruto can do.

Why?

Because that is stupid. The man will die today why go through all that knowing he won't make it to tomorrow?

The third finally arrives and his ANBU surrounds both Kai and Naruto who are both sitting calmly in the chairs before the Hokage's desk.

They pull out their weapons. Ready to attack. Some are thinking Kai is a demon while some are wondering how is Kai 'family' to the Uzumak boy.

* * *

FLASHBACK 5 MINUTES AGO

KAI

I may come off a little disrespectful.

Because I made a blood clone and henge him

into the professor.

NARUTO  
Why?

KAI

I don't think he should die. Retire. Yes.

But die, no. He did his best.

He truly cared about you.

NARUTO

But..

KAI

In his own messed up way.

He cared. He just wanted to believe

in his people. Like your father did.

But he protected you to the best of his ability.

You should of died as a baby.

You made it to 12.

Remember that.

Naruto nods.

* * *

PRESENT TIME - IN HOKAGE'S OFFICE

3rd HOKAGE  
Who are you?

Kai smirks.

KAI

Isn't it customary to introduce yourself

before asking for another's name.

The ANBU draw their swords and prepares to aim them at Kai's neck. They hit a wall.

NARUTO

I will allow no harm to come towards my sensei.

Please understand this a put your swords away.

We have not come to hurt jiji in any way.

The Hokage is happy. You see a smile rise upon his face after hearing his adopted grandson call him jiji. He motions for the ANBU to relax their stance.

3rd HOKAGE

I am the leader of this village.

KAI

And I am family to Naruto as well

as his teacher.

3rd HOKAGE

What is your name!

The Hokage shouts. He begins leaking a little killer intent. He makes his ANBU and Naruto stiffen. But Kai just laughs.

KAI

As the boy said earlier. My name is Kai.

Kai Uzumaki.

The killer intent evaporates.

3rd HOKAGE

Why haven't I heard about you before,

Ms. Uzumaki?

As the leader of this village and friend of the Uzumaki

Clan why didn't you come to me first?

Kai rubs her chin.

KAI

Well I would have but I thought why?

When I saw how my family lived why would

I come to you?

3rd HOKAGE

I am sorry about that Naruto. Kai.

The village placed their own misgivings on the boy.

That was not my hope. I wanted them to see the boy

as a hero like the for…

NARUTO

Like my father.

The room becomes quiet. The Hokage head snaps up quickly.

3RD HOKAGE

How did you find out.

Kai answers.

KAI

I told him. I mean come on. He looks just like him.

Eye color.

Hair color.

I mean the only thing different is the whiskers.

NARUTO

How come you never told me.

I asked you so many times and you

kept lying to me. Telling me you didn't know.

3rd HOKAGE

I didn't believe you were ready with

the truth.

NARUTO

How can I not be ready to know who

my parents are? Why do outside people

have to tell me my secrets when the one

I called family won't trust me enough to

tell me anything themselves.

3rd HOKAGE

Is this why you kept Kai a secret?

Because you didn't trust me.

NARUTO

Of course. Who will trust someone

who lied to them their whole life.

So many times I asked.

So many times you told me you didn't know.

 _How long have we been here. I think Shikamaru's fight is almost done. Just need to keep them here a little bit longer._ Kai plans.

NARUTO

I mean I almost believed you didn't care.

Kai said you did. But I for the longest time didn't belive her.

Did you know I couldn't read.

I only knew how to spell my name because you

took the time to teach me that one afternoon.

The Hokage lets out a sad sigh. _Minato I am so sorry. I have truly failed both you and Kushina._

3rd Hokage.

Naruto I am so sorry.

Was this why you have been so angry lately?

NARUTO

Why else? You know I idolize the forth.

But you were my grandfather. I loved you.

To be lied to for so long. It's like you broke my heart.

 _I'm feeling forgotten. Like I'm a third wheel. But tears are falling from my eyes listening to all this emotion._ Kai cries inwardly.

3rd HOKAGE

And I you. Naruto. I always looked at you as

my family. I'm sorry I didn't trust you enough

but to get back at hand. Kai…

BOOM!

The invasion has started.


	14. Chapter 14 - Just when you saw the End

(AN:/Slight Bleach and Reborn reference)

THE END OF A TERM

The 3rd Hokage is alive. Kai made sure of that. She sealed him in the tower and used the blood clone that was able to use similar skills to the third to defeat Orochimaru. Or sealed the use of his arms. Jiraiya was able to defeat the sand jinchuriki saving both Sasuke and Sakura from death. Once Sakura was freed he quickly went to see if she was alright allowing Temari to swiftly rescue Gaara.

But Naruto and Kai escaped the tower and help with the push back of the invasion. Naruto using multiple shadow clones spammed the area. Writing runes that protected and surrounded the buildings and homes. The real Naruto ran towards the school to make sure Iruka-sensei was okay. He found out that a few students to frighten to moved stayed behind when the jounin were evacuating the civilians.

Naruto ran throughout the building making sure no one is inside before he set up the final rune. He heard fighting and ran towards the room. He was surprise to see Iruka fighting against three jounin. Losing badly, but fighting heroically nonetheless. He looked behind him to see that he was protecting several students. Naruto swiftly run up behind the the three jounin and incapacitate them. Saving his old teacher and the students.

He makes sure the four are okay and tell them to stay in inside the rune that he is going to create. It helps protect all inside and keeps all their injuries suspended, if applicable.

They nod. Naruto runs out of the building and set up a run outside the building. The students in awe of Naruto's skills quickly head to the roof of the building despite Iruka's protest. Once Naruto looks around he sees that some of the ninjas were in dire need of help. Some of the big summons were destroying his clones and the building that the clones could not make it to.

The ninja's were using big, damaging, jujutsu to push the summonses back that were also destroying buildings.

The kids on the roof took a seat. They looked on actively at Naruto. Iruka looked on in both worry and pride.

Naruto looked at the destruction an immediately took action and used the distraction to use one of his longest hand seal jujutsu/runes. He has been practicing with Kai the past month in combining his runes and jujutsu together. After speaking the rune symbols and making sure all 52-hand seals are correctly down he mumbled slapping the ground.

NARUTO

Heavenly gates open!

Two doors rise behind him. Shining with sliver and gold. Beautiful. Breathtaking. The doors are sliver so close to platinum. With golden chains interchanging all around them. The doors are locked with a big pure white lock. A golden key appears in Naruto's hand. He turns around and unlocks the doors. They burst open and you and hear a course singing angelic music. The light from the doorway devours Naruto in its light.

Naruto's clothing and appearance change. He grows taller. His blonde hair becomes longer which is tied in a gold band about his neck. His bright orange heavy looking pantsuite becomes a loose fitting white pantsuit and cape. The key becomes a sword of epic brilliance. Its handle is made of diamonds the sword is made of pearl.

The kids look upon the new version of Naruto with instant fandom. Iruka is crying tears of pride and joy that his favorite student had grown in such proportions.

Naruto turns around and looks towards the city. Four hands can be seen grasping the doors leaving the light. Two women bright red hair. One woman wearing seals as earings. One woman with two big beautiful swords strapped to her back.

Iruka gasps. The students want to asked who are these two women. But Naruto answers the question before they get the chance.

NARUTO

Mom. Great Grandma Mito.

Please help me.

KUSHINA

Alright, dattabane.

This place seems to always need to

be saved by an Uzumaki.

MITO

This village was my husband's dream.

No one is allowed to destroy it.

The will of fire will burn.

The doors burst into a pure white flame.

NARUTO

Let it burn!

Dattabayo!

Naruto and his family rush forward. The white flame rushes behind him. Kai joins in beside them. Appearance changing the instant she falls into formation in a similar outfit like Naruto. But unlike the sword that Naruto carries she has big pure white book.

The four nod towards each other and run towards the middle of the village. The fighting is at a standstill. The Sand and Sound ninja turn their attention to the three women and Naruto. The ninja's are in shock. One of the Sound comes and attack the Mito. She runs through several handsigns and her hands turn into a bright white flame she punches the ninja and he is instantly obliterated. The pack of her punch would put Tsunade in fear. He was hit so hard that he disappeared.

Kai opened her book and read out old ancient water runes. As Kai was speaking rows and rows of water began to form. The water started to get higher and higher to protect the building that were still standing. Once she finished Kushina ran into the crowed reminding people why she was called the red habanero of death.

The crowd was stunned the only one not moving was the 4th Hokage look a like. The were happy was the 4th back?

That ended as soon as Kai yelled.

KAI

Naruto, show them what you created.

Naruto nods.

The leaf ninjas were stunned. That's Naruto? Was the question running through the fighting and injured ninja's. Narutos

NARUTO

Senbonzakura Banki

The pressure is stifling. Everyone within a 5-mile radius instantly hit the ground. Not including the four Uzumaki's.

A black streak is formed on Naruto's uniform and in his hair. He lets up with his spiritual pressure and vanishes.

In fifteen minutes. The invasion is over.

In the sixteenth minute the doors rise up once again. Mito and Kushina kiss and hug Naruto and Kai goodbye. The doors close and Naruto and Kai return to their original form and clothing. The runes and water disappear and Naruto faints.

Kai catches him and shushins away.

The remaining ninja's cheer.

NARUTO! NARUTO! Throughout the village. A new hero is born!

* * *

Three years later.

The third Hokage steps down and Tsunade through some impressive motivation takes the mantle.

Sasuke leaves but this time as a spy. With his teacher Jiraiya. They are going to stop Orochimaru once and for all. Unlike the third, Tsunade let Sasuke know the real reason behind the slaughter of his clan. He was angry but with the teaching he received from Jiraiya and the toads. He was able to find peace in the situation.

But he could not forgive the council and dropped out from the ninja program. He decided to become a spy and went off to train with his teacher.

But that is not what you are looking forward to.

You want to know what Kai and Naruto learned once their blood clones exited the Uzumaki temple?

Well before the blood clones left Kai was given an Uzumaki seat on the council and Naruto became an advisor to the fifth taking both the seats of both Homura and Koharu. The third also became and advior as well taking over the root, which Danzou left behind once Tsuande, tried him for treason after finding out that he had something to do with the Sound invasion.

The battle was fierce and ended as soon as Naruto and Kai joined in after Danzou's second death. Being Uzumaki herself. Once the infamous heavenly doors rose from the ground. And Mito and Kushina made their second appearance. The bright white fire transformed the fifth as well. The civilians and third witness a spectacular treat. Mito sensing, Kushina kenjujutsu, Naruto's jujustus and Kai's runes were and overkill once you added Tsuande punches.

While three Uzumaki's handle the root. The Senju women handled Danzou.

The battle was quick but beautifully done.

The spies hidden in throughout the leaf, left the village in fear warning their nations of the skills the feared Uzumaki's held.

So when the blood clones doors opened. The two Uzumaki's alive, Kai and Naruto were boardline godlike. But that can't happen.

So they disappeared.

You may think Kai went home and became Tim. Or this was all a dream for Naruto and he woke up by that tree where he was crying because he could not read the book Iruka gave him.

Nope.

They became a sun and a cloud.

They became younger keeping their memories but instead of using Chakra they had to use their flame.

They both wake up in separate locations.

* * *

NANA

Tsuna wake up its time for school.

Naruto shakes his head. Waking up from bed in a room he doesn't recognize.

NARUTO

Tsuna?

A small bright yellow bird circles a boy with dark hair sleeping on the roof of a school.

Another student with an old fashion gangsta hairstyle coughs waking the dark haired boy up.

KUSAKABE

Hibari, sir. School is about to start.

The boy wakes up slowly. And sits up. Kusakabe nods and leaves.

KAI

Good dammit, really!

* * *

Thank you so much for the journey. I hope you enjoyed the ride.


End file.
